After a wellbore has been drilled through a subterranean formation, the wellbore may be cased by inserting lengths of pipe (“casing sections”) connected end-to-end into the wellbore. Threaded exterior connectors known as casing collars may be used to connect adjacent ends of the casing sections at casing joints, providing a casing string including casing sections and connecting casing collars that extends from the surface towards the bottom of the wellbore. The casing string may then be cemented into place to secure the casing string within the wellbore.
Following the casing of the wellbore, the casing string may be perforated using a perforating tool or gun to provide for fluid communication between the wellbore and the formation at desired locations. In some applications, one or more perforating guns, where each perforating gun comprises one or more shaped explosive charges, are run into the wellbore to a desired depth and fired to perforate the casing. Any remaining or unfired perforating guns may be displaced through the wellbore to different desired depths to further perforate the casing at a plurality of predetermined depths. In some applications, the perforating guns are conveyed into the wellbore via wireline, while in tubing-conveyed perforating (TCP) applications the perforating guns are conveyed using a tube. In some applications, each perforating gun comprises a tubular hollow carrier with a charge tube disposed therein, wherein the charge tube houses the one or more shaped charges of the perforating gun.